We
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is just one more boy among the crowd that has started his first year in the Yuuei High School: shy, little participative and a fan of comics, he could never become anything on a social level, unlike his popular classmate Todoroki Shoto. However, one day, Izuku will discover that the biggest typhoons can hide under the face of anyone. [TodoDeku and more ships.]


-This fanfic contains multiple protagonists: Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou, Shinso, Asui and Kirishima.

-Posible spoilers from the original story.

-Update: 3rd Saturdays from every month.

-The characters and the fanarts aren't mine, they belong to their respective creators.

-This fanfic is the english translation/adaptation from my work "Nosotros.". I'm not an english native, so it's probably that the chapters could contain mistakes and things like that. Sorry in advance! ^^'

-Special thanks to AlexanderNørup for his help with the translation! 3

* * *

There are a lot of ways to define the school life of someone: it can be extroverted, well-known and popular, calm, relaxed and friendly, busy and energetic, desocupated and lazy, more or less social, more or less enjoyable. At the end, althought the last years are always the worst, the most exhausting, the laziest, the ones that tire you most, wear you out, empty you and gnaw you, the 95% of the people end up enjoying them: the birthday celebrations, the illicit conversations with your friends in the middle of a boring subject, the foolishness of the clown of the class that was very stupid at his fourteen (and seventeen) years, the parties at the end of the school year, the excursions to cool places, the one hundred and one anecdotes that accumulated while time passed, the study sessions that end up with watching videos on YouTube, the laughs and even the tears. These are all important things for the majority of people who in their student days claimed to themselves that studying and school in general was a loss of time. This is the "majority".

But what happens with those who don't have good memories about their school days? Those who never went to the birthday celebrations, or had the illicit conversations in class? The 5%, that sometimes could be difficult to identify. You could meet them in the street, and you have no way to know if they were a part of the 5%. That person was someone who was bullied. Someone who was incapable to study and concentrate. Someone being laughed at by teachers and classmates. Someone who wasn't fit and athletic. Someone who lived in hell every day, tired from his or her everyday life. - or maybe even someone who couldn't stand the pressure and ended up surrendering.

It has always been said, that what begins in one way can't change or take another direction, forced to move towards a predictable end, without changes, without surprises. But what is rarely said is that, even the tiny flutter of a butterfly's wings, can lead to trigger a tornado at the other side of the world. No matter how tiny an action is, it will always have the possibility to lead to unimaginable changes.

* * *

 _November 4_ _th_ _, 2017, 8:02 a.m_

Today is a common Monday, with nothing out of the ordinary. Mina and Toru have a conversation about make-up tips and Instagram accounts of hot guys. Tenya writes the date and the subjects of the day on the blackboard, and Yuga opens the window, letting in a cold breeze, which mildly annoys Kyoka, who "kindly" asks him to close it again. The first subjects are Japanese, Arts and Optative 1. Soft courses to start the one who is considered the worst day of the week.

—Good morning!—says Uraraka optimistically to the general panorama of the classroom, with a smile on her face.

—Morning.—from her site, Tsuyu gives her an answer, accompanying her words with a gesture. Ochaco goes to towards Tsuyu's seat while she picks up her backpack.—You were able to solve the mathematics problem, Uraraka-chan?

Meanwhile, Midoriya Izuku is sitting in his place, with the head sideways hidden between his arms, observing with his big eyes the scenes that take place in front of him. He's sitting in the front row, so there's not much to see: only Iida finishing the task that he auto-imposed to himself as the class representative, Aoyama insisting in leave open one window and the rest of the classmates entering the classroom. Given the hour it is, only few people are missing before class starts.

Everyone talks and laughs with each other. - except Midoriya Izuku, the loser of class 1-A. The boy who two months after starting the school year, still haven't found any friends in his class, and always has his head stuck in superhero comics. That is even while Kaminari and Kirishima play hide and seek in the classroom, or when Momo and Kyoka have trivial conversations about what they ate yesterday, he always has his gaze glued to the pages of some volume, typically a volume from the large collection of All Might, who is his favourite superhero, and the greatest idol he has in his childhood. He always separates himself from any social 's never asked about some special subject, either is it ever searched by anyone. In fact, is too probably that there are classmates who sometimes don't remember his name.

All this situation was desencadenated by various facts ocurred at the start of the course: first, he would have liked to sit in the front. Second, his auto-description aloud for the rest of the classmates was dreadful.

—Hi, I am Midoriya Izuku, and I like comics and superhero movies!—was what he spent 2 entire minutes think about when he first started in the class. But the only thing that actually came out his mouth was:

—I am Izuku, eh, Midoriya Izuku, and I like All Might.

And on top of that, he just stood there for 4 seconds, without adding anything else. The nerves and the stuttering ruined everything.

Third, and this is shameful for him to remember: at the beginning of the course, the teacher organized a mutual presentation with questions that he created (the name of the fathers, birthdays, favourite color, favourite food, extracurriculars, etc), then he put together two students, so they would ask each other this questions. Midoriya had to go with Yuga Aoyama, who was nice with Izuku at that moment, but he didn't let the greenhaired say anything about himself, and finished with being distracted by Mina Ashido, and ended up becoming friends with .

And the last and more important: recess. The first recess hour in a highschool is always tense for the first-year. However, knowing that the fears were shared, there were enough people who during that half hour decided to make a small group: nothing was planned in advance, simply people began to sit on benches, and in that way, they were all talking, losing shame and knowing more about each other. In the end, a group of mixed students from different classes of first course was formed, and Midoriya was a part of them. But he didn't speak, nor did he get into the conversation, and nor was he interested in what they were saying. So, he finally ended up going to the bathroom, stressed, and he spent the six remaining minutes that were left of recess on playing Geometry Dash.

Since then, Midoriya has avoided the contact with his classmates, viewing that all of them was having at least one confident person to their side, self-destructing his expectations to form a friendship with someone before trying.

Izuku could never imagine being like Momo Yaoyorozu, the class representative who is kind with everyone and talented in multiple fields, like Eijiro Kirishima, extroverted and sympathetic, or like Shoto Todoroki, smart, obliging and popular. They are the type of people of which he feels envy, because it's almost like they don't have to do any effort to connect with the others.

—Good morning.— when the Japanese teacher enter through the classroom door, everyone returns to their chairs. Although the professor closes the door to the class, someone quickly opens the door behind him. Midoriya hides his face agains the table. —You're late, Bakugou. It's already 8:05 a.m.

—I'm sorry, I've been careless.—apologizing with some non-honest words, Bakugou walks to his chair, situated in the penultimate row, next to the windows.

—You were with Himiko Toga, Bakugou?—Kaminari whispers with a hussy voice while the blond left his stuff in the desk.

—Once again you're late for having been kissing with your girlfriend?—continue Kirishima.

—Shut up, don't ask what you already know.—cutting as usual, Katsuki close the conversation with that dry statement. He unzips the zipper of his gray hoodie, and with total tranquility, goes to the coat hangers, ignoring the fact that the teacher is waiting for him to take a seat to start the class.

—You would love that she would be your classmate instead of going to class D, no?—Eijiro continues bothering with the questions, ignoring the rudeness of Katsuki. Meanwhile, the teacher has already started the class.

—What're you saying? Just like that's okay. —the blond crosses his legs and arms, and his gaze goes to the outside who is beyond the window of the classroom.—How heavy.— he whispers.

And it's like that until the recess time arrives.

Although he's the weird of the class, Midoriya Izuku has a friend: his name is Shinso Hitoshi, and he's also a first-year student, though he's in Class C, so they can only talk in the courtyard, when they change classrooms, in Music class and a few times when the school schedule ends and they decide to go together (their home are in opposite directions, so this is only feasible when Shinso eat at his grandparents' house). The main reason why they are friends is for one very simple: they share the same hobby for superhero comics. And by the way they met, anyone would say that it was the work of destiny.

—Someone knows where the technology workshop is?!—that day was the first time that they went down to the workshop, and Ashido, Minoru, Hanta and Midoriya were the only that hadn't heard that they shouldn't go to the class. None of the four knew where the classroom was, so they submerged into the hall filled with students to search and ask. Mina was the one who dared to raise her voice, although nobody seemed to pay attention to her.

—There's no pretty girl who wants to help me!?

—Don't scream like that or you'll make me want to forget about you.—Sero was trying to calm the two bands with a hurtful comment that wasn't serious.

—Ah, there's a teacher! Let's ask!—ignoring the boy, Ashido ran away like an arrow, towards the teacher. Mineta followed her rapidly, and after a few seconds, Sero had been swallowed too by the students. Midoriya watched himself alone between the crowd, only with a comic in his hands (which he had been reading at recess).

Suddenly, three bigger students pass by his side, stepping and pushing him. He lost balance, and he had to extend his arms to be able to stand up. That lead to him dropping his precious comic, and for a moment, Midoriya was able to watch his number 47 of All Might stepped on and with the cover broken by someone in the hall. The panic of losing another comic concerned him instantly, so he quickly tried to pick it up, but the tips of his feets couldn't take all the pressure from the entire weight of his body, so he fell over down on his knees.

—(Oh god.)—he panted and noticed how the heat went up to his face and the tears started to gather in his eyes.—(Can't take this anymore..)

Just when he extended his arm to pick up the fallen volume, he saw that there was already a hand grasping it, a bit bigger than his and that got up slowly. Izuku raised his look, and what he saw was the face of a boy with violet irises, dark bags under the eyes and an extravagant indigo hairstyle, with a serious but kind expression. He dressed in a white T-Shirt, with the neck and the sleeves blue, jeans slightly baggy and dark blue and white sneakers. Izuku was sure he had seen him on the first day of school. Even so, whoever he was, the aura he emitted was reserved and formal.

—(...)—his mind went blank, without knowing how to react. The mysterious boy extended the comic, offering it to Midoriya.

—This is yours?— he asked. His voice was deep, profound and mature, a lot more than it could seem from his physical state, which surprised Izuku a bit. He only managed to nod and recover his comic.—Do you like comics?

—Ah... Yes.—after that question, Midoriya turned his head to look to other side, not daring to get up off the ground. What will this boy do now? He'll make fun of him? He'll push him? The young with reserved appearance raised his head a little.

—"All Might Series: The fall of Soga Kugizaki". Hm... Is the volume 46?—his eyes now passed to look to the Izuku, who returned the look, stunned and open-mouthed. For the first time in the highschool, the green color of his eyes looked brilliant and shimmering.

—No... Is the 47.—his voice also didn't sound as muffled as before.—(However, he almost guess the number of the volume. Don't tell me that he also...?)

—Ah, true. The 46 was "The escape of All Might".—the boy offered one hand to Midoriya.—My name is Shinso Hitoshi. You are a first-year, right?

—Yes.—Izuku smiled, while rising from the ground.—I am Midoriya Izuku, I'm in class 1-A.

—I'm in class 1-C. So, how many volumes you have from this collection?—the face of Shinso was appeasing, turning his gaze into a friendly expression.

—107!— Midoriya answered with big entusiasm.

—Those are a lot. I only have 28 volumes.

—Well, I have been collecting them since I was five years old. I always liked superhero comics, especially those of 'All Might'.—a slight blush decorated the cheeks of Midoriya, whose brain still couldn't process the nice coincidence.—Now I'm rereading it.

—Cool.

His encounter with Hitoshi had made him forget that his main objective now was no other than to arrive to the technology workshop. He was already late when he was with Mina, Sero and Mineta, and after meeting Hitoshi he was even more just of time than before.

—By the way, do you know where's the Technology classroom?—Hitoshi remained pensive for a second and a half, trying to remember.

—It's on the floor below, next to the Music and Literature classes. It has a label at the door.—Shinso smiled slightly, and Midoriya returned the gesture, gratefully.

—Thank you! I have to go there.—he started to get going, saying goodbye to Shinso with his hand.

—Sure, we'll talk another time.—Hitoshi returned the gesture, and he also went to his class.

By the time he arrived at the workshop, Mina, Sero and Mineta were already here with the rest of their classmates, and the teacher gave him the quarrel for being irresponsible and for not having listened to him before. And thought that embarrassed Izuku more, he was feeling relieved to have met Shinso. A week of the course had already passed, and until then, he hadn't exchanged sentences with anyone. Although it seemed that Midoriya and Shinso were just going to have a conversation and wouldn't talk again a few weeks later, the next day Shinso went to the A room to wait for Izuku to spend the break together. And it was fun: they spent the entire half hour talking about comics and their favourite superheroes and villains.

Today is not an exception: Shinso's waiting for him outside the classroom, with the back attached to the wall and his fingers placed behind his back.

—Shinso.—Midoriya raises his hand, as a greeting.

—Are we going to the usual place?—Izuku assent to his friend's question. With "the place of always" he's referring to an area near the roof of the school. Being that the great majority of the students spend their recess in the playground, there they are always alone and calm.

As it is already November, Winter approaches with ever more gigantic steps, bringing the cold and a lot of winds. Unfortunately, it doesn`t always snow in the area where they live, causing the years without snow, to feel somewhat empty and without the christmas spirit.

—Did you read yesterday the new chapter of "Super-Sirius and the Sapphire of the Depth"?—Midoriya is the one who starts the conversation, with the friendly voice that he usually uses with Shinso. It is very likely that, if one of his classmates heard him now, they would take their hands to the mouth with surprise.

—I wanted to read it online yesterday, but even though I waited until eleven o'clock at night it didn't come out.—Hitoshi shrugs deeply. Izuku, who has taken three comic tomes with him, shows one to his friend with a smile on his face.

—Tada! Volume 4: "The past of Captain Selkie".—on the cover is drawn a girl with celestial hair and big blue eyes, wearing a sailor uniform quite characteristic and unique. The heroine 'Sirius' appears with an elevated fist, observing the reader with a smile. Beneath her, there are swirling marine currents. In addition, Sirius isn't the only person: behind her, a large and robust humanoid, a mixture of human and seal dressed in a tight dark blue diving suit is facing away from the reader, looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

Hitoshi eyes open like plates, and happens to stare at the cover.

—Did you buy it yesterday?—the green-haired assents to the indigo boy.—What envy do you give me sometimes, Midoriya. You have a lot of paper comics.

—My mother have always bought them for me since I was little, so it's an expense assumed in my house for a long time. But hey, I spend my whole allowance on this.

—And what, have you read it? You got it since yesterday morning, right?—there's a kiosk that Midoriya and Shinso sometimes go to look at it together. They always come there when the new comics comes out.

Izuku shakes his head.

—Not yet. I haven't seen anything at all.—he opens the first page.

—What?—a smile escapes Shinso's lips.

—I thought you wouldn't buy it, so it occurred to me that it could be a good surprise if we read it together now.—Midoriya leans against the wall, with the comic in his hands.—Do you want to sit here?— Shinso just nodded, without saying anything else, they start reading.

Despite being a relatively new comic, "Super-Sirius and the Sapphire of Depth", shortened as "SS", is being quite acclaimed, both by the media and the fans. The story pulls by a nostalgic point, becoming like the old stories of superheroes, but without getting stuck in the past. Besides that, the personality of Sirius turns her into an incredible character that is loved by all the fans, and that, sureluy, within a time she will enter the group of the most popular heroes, especially if they end up making a film adaptation.

—Sirius look much prettier on paper than she does online.—says Hitoshi as they read. The page in which they are reading shows Sirius kneeling up, with a fine and delicate coloring.

—Do you really think so?—Midoriya blushes at Hitoshi's comment.

—Yes. You notice the difference in quality.—Shinso passes the page.—What's the matter with that face you put suddenly?

—I think... I think I'm in love with Sirius.—confesses Izuku with a shy voice, closing a fist over his heart. Hitoshi laughs a little.

Suddenly a notification rings, and Shinso reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

—Sorry, it's Instagram.—Hitoshi's gesture changes from a neutral one to a grimace of disgust.—Fuck.

—What's wrong?—at times, Izuku gets the fear that someone's harassing his best friend.

—Nothing, it's just Hatsume. Since she told Himiko to tag me in an image where she got out with a disguise of 'Little Red Riding Hood', all the comments of the photos don't stop arriving to my mobile.—he shows his device to Izuku, who carefully observes the photo that Hitoshi has mentioned. Mei Hatsume appears disguised in a pink tunic with a cat-eared hood, top, miniskirts, dark stockins and a gigantic smile on her face. Yes, the disguise isn't very good, in fact, it's not even red, althought it hits her.—For some reason, I feel that she gives an otaku touch to everything she does, and that doesn't always work out well, really.

Midoriya looks at the name of the account that has posted the image: "togahimiko_7/9". The avatar is a selfie of a girl with blond hair collected in two messy hair buns, rosy cheeks and smile showing big fangs. He recognize her right away. Anyone would do it.

—Is she Bakugou's girlfriend?—he points to the small image next to the user.

—Yes, Himiko Toga. She's quite popular on Instagram, she has a good number of followers.—Shinso clicks on the name of the account, accessing Toga's profile. The number "2374" illuminates the view of Izuku. Yes, it's a fairly large number of followers.—Midoriya, you don't have Instagram, right?

—No, and I don't want to have.—replies right away.—I don't like to take pictures of myself.

—Apparently, last Friday, a very big Halloween party was organized. The people went to the home of a popular rich kid in the area with their costumes to dance and drink until after dawn.—Midoriya arches his eyebrows, with a clear displeasure on his face. Who finds it fun filling their veins with alcohol and sleeping in some corner of an alien house?—Just seeing the amount of photo galleries that Himiko has posted on her account shows that it was a success.

—Well, good for them.—answers with reluctance.

Shinso looks at his friend, with a mitxure of concern and understanding.

—Don't you at least have a little curiosity to know what it feels like to be in such a place like that?—he asks carefully.

—It's a lot of people and it seems stressful. Don't even think about it.—Izuku speaks quickly, as if it were a topic of conversation that makes him uncomfortable talking.—Besides, alcohol, ugh... And I don't even have costumes for Halloween.

Unconsciously, Miforiya has embraced Siriu's comic, and unwittingly, his body has become a bit stressed, especially the shoulder area. Hitoshi watches his friend's gesture, thoughtful.

—Actually,—he says, scratching his hair—I think just like you. Hatsume insisted on me to go, but I stayed at my house playing with the PlayStation and watching a movie with my mother.

—Hahahaha, with your mother? What did you see?

—Hachi: A Dog's Tale.

—Really?

—We ended up both crying.—sighs, remembering the moment.—When my father saw us both in that way, he got very scared for a moment.

The bell that indicates the end of the recess begins to sound throughout the highschool. Somethings hits Izuku's chest hard. Mathematics, English and History. He almost had it. Three more hours and he would be free.

* * *

—Have you understood everything there is to do?—Nemuri raises her voice to be heard by her students. Right after the last bell of the day rings, everyone starts to pick up like crazy and chatters like parrots, enjoying the feeling of freedom at the end of classes.—Well, I'll take it as a yes.

—I UNDERSTOOD ALL TEACHER!—Mineta is the only one who decides to answer the teacher, with a huge and excited shriek.—I WILL DO IT ALL FOR THE NEXT DAY!

—I'm glad, Mineta. It's what you have to do.—she answers the student with a fake smile, and begins to collect her things to leave the classroom as soon as possible.

—Hey, hey, have you seen the new jeans she wore today?—says to Denki when Nemuri has already disappeared through the door. The blond has already put on the grim reaper and is proceeding to hang the backpack on his back.—Every day that passes she's more sexy, man.

—Sometimes you're disgusting. —Kaminari replied with a smile.—If I were you I would start pack up if you don't want to be the last to leave the classroom.

—(House. Comics. House. Comics.)—with only those two thoughts in mind, Izuku picks up his jacket and runs out of the classroom, with the backpack on his back. Shinso won't go to his grandparents house today, so he'll have to walk the road back alone. He would like it things wouldn't be like that, but this Monday has been eternal for him. And the worst? That there are still four more days to go back to be a weekend.

When he arrives home he usually follows a similar routine: first he heats the food that his mother left him in the morning. After a shower, he does his homework, studies (only if it's something urgent) and then he turns on the computer in his room to surf the Internet. He's currently registered in a forum, "Your daily nerd hobby", where he participates in conversations in the "Superheroes" section.

 **Mizuko_04**

 _"In answer to Izu_Mido15: I don't understand the people who destroy Sirius: she's a well-built character."_

"Say what you want, but I don't think it, and I'll ever think the same as you. Sirius good character? Go on, go, because she's more foolish than all of her fanboys together. What about the decision she made in chapter 8, volume 2? I mean, who in their right mind would have done the same as her? Fuck, and her comments sometimes put me on the fucking nerves. It is that she's a stupid character. And from what you have said, you can tell from distance that you're a rat fanboy, that this comic is sure to be read only because the protagonist is a more or less busty and pretty woman (her design is good, it's the only good thing that I find) and if you aren't, you'll be a feminazi who puts the comic on a pedestal because "the protagonist is a strong woman" (here I don't think the same, she's half-useless and her mental retardation doesn't help.) I hope you'll not be offended in excess and start throwing sand at me, child rat."

—Tscht, why are haters always like that?! Why so much senseless hate towards Sirius?! Besides, he called me posser!—before his mind reflects, his fingers are already writing a long answer to the long comment from Mizuko_04. This is the bad part of the forums, haters are unavoidable. And if someone messes with Midoriya this way through the forums, he always give an answer.

When he finished writing, Izuku returns to the main board of the forum and discovers several Halloween games that some users organized on specific topics. That reminds him of the large number of pictures of disguised people that Shinso showed him that morning in the rooftop. People who have fun dancing, socializing and getting drunk. That is, popular.

He doesn't have Instagram, but he knows how it works. A strange temptation shakes his body, and he opens a new tab in the browser to access the photo platform. In the search bar he types "Himiko".

—I don't remember the user, but maybe I can find the account putting her name...—fortunately, "togahimiko_7/9" is the first result to appear.

He enters her profile. Just as she has a good number of followers, which has increased a little since that morning, she's well known in the school mainly for her eccentricity and her physique, and also because she's Kacchan's girlfriend, both of them being one of the 1st fastest couples have formed, behind Ojiro and Toru, of their class, who apparently are also in a love relationship.

Midoriya doesn't know if Toga is a good person or not. But if she hangs out with Kacchan, there are two options: the first is that she's similar to him. And the second, which is the one that causes him the most fear, is that she might will have a hard time being by his side.

 **Himiko Toga**

15 years

I ❤ Cosplay

-If 're interested, speak to me ;3

-Going out with bakusatsou_katsuki. Love u babe! ❤

* * *

Hi! :3 I introduce myself, i'm MissKirigiri, and this is the first translated chapter of my principal project, "We."

This first chapter is just an anteroom of the story, but I hope you liked it! Any constructive comment is welcome! ^^ Probably you have already noticed it, but this fanfic isn't going to be just a TodoDeku story, it will go beyond of that. All the characters are going to influence the story in some way, so it's going to be a long, very long story. If you're looking for a fanfic where they fuck in the second chapter, sorry, but you're not going to find this here. The relationships between the characters are going to take a lot of construction time, and there will be barely time skips. Also, as I mentioned before, a lot of ships are going to appear in this story, and of all types, so please, respect all the pairs and characters ^^

If you have a good level of english and you want to help me with the translation, I'll be charmed! I already receive help, but another hand and brain can be useful.

There are some points that I have to clarify from the story, but I will do it soon because now I don't have the time to do it. Just wait! :3

I'm going to post more english fanfics, althought my main intentions are to publish fanfics in my native language.

See you in the next chapter! Sarani mukō e, Plus Ultra!

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


End file.
